thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian ML03 "Faldari" Heavy Fighter
Name: ML03 Faldari Craft: Civilian ML03 Faldari Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 20 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 10 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 3D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'5 Stream Lasers Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 9 Damage: 4D *'4 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'2 Heavy Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Stingray Torpedo' ::Scale: capital Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Hellraiser Torpedo' ::Scale: capital Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 17D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *BSE Virus Generator (X=2): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Faldari is a mid-range heavy fighter available on the private market in the Tri-System. The design was followed by the Faldari MK II, a significantly cost-reduced design. One of the Tri-System's most well known pilots, Lerissa du Voille, flies the Faldari. Other noted Faldari pilots include Louissa Phillips, daughter of Hendri Phillips, and Melissa Banks, on again off again girlfriend of Vel Ricaud. Less reputable mercenaries frequently fly Faldari: four of the fighters defended The Buckaroo Boys, a murderous band. The Faldari entered service before 2786. Notable Faldari include F902_466J (2786) and I552_235G (classified). Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Faldari Heavy Fighter ML03 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 338) *thedemonapostle